1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abdominal exercise device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an abdominal exercise device for use by a person sitting in an automobile seat and doing crunches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for automobile exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,482 to Hern teaches an exercise device to be used by a person sitting in a seat that includes an adjustable length strap with a friction buckle for firm attachment to a seat of variable sizes. A chest strap with an adjustable length fits around the chest of an exerciser and is connected to the seat strap via a pair of self-retracting elastic cords. A pair of adjustable length shoulder straps clamp on the chest strap to inhibit its downward movement when the exerciser moves forwardly against the tension of the elastic cords and/or tightens the stomach muscles when performing an exercise.
A SECOND EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,012 to Berkowitz et al. teaches a portable exercise device that uses a single centrally located bungee to provide equal tension on both sides of a user's back. A seat attachment strap secures the device to a seat back. In one embodiment, an optional pad worn by the user is secured to a tension strap which is attached at its ends to the bungee. The tension strap is held in place on the seat attachment strap by retaining straps mounted on the seat attachment strap. To exercise the abdominal muscles, the user leans forward causing the single tension cord to exert equal pressure on the side straps thereby exercising the abdominal muscles. By reversing position, the user may exercise back muscles by leaning backward, or exercise chest and arm muscles by pushing against the seat back with the user's arms. An alternative embodiment uses a chest strap that is centrally attached to the tension strap by a centrally located attachment strap. Another alternative embodiment attaches the tension strap directly to the chest strap. Yet another embodiment attaches the bungee directly to the seat attachment belt and chest strap, eliminating the tension straps. In this embodiment, the tension cord is centrally attached between the user and the seat back. The exercise device can also be used in conjunction with push-up handles to exercise the user's arms and chest.
A THIRD EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,133 to Shugg teaches a seat mounted workout station system including a seating assembly having a seat portion and a back portion. Also included is a frame mounted on a rear surface of the back portion of the seating assembly. Next provided is a plurality of tension members connected to the frame and further connected to cables which are routed through the frame via pulleys. Hand grips are connected to the cables for being gripped by a user.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,403 to Dunn teaches an exercise system for use in an automobile or other vehicle comprising a generally flat, elongate door jamb member, a generally flat, elongate seat attachment member and at least one resilient tension member. The door jamb member includes an enlarged portion, with a thickness greater than the distance between the vehicle door and the vehicle door frame when the vehicle door is closed, on a first end zone of the door jamb member so as to prevent the first end zone from being pulled between the vehicle door and the vehicle door frame when the vehicle door is closed, and a magnetic pad on the outer end of the first end zone of the door jamb member structured and disposed to removably secure the outer end of the first end zone of the door jamb member to the vehicle roof. The seat attachment member includes a buckle, structured to secure a first end of the seat attachment member to the second opposite end of the seat attachment member, thereby securing the seat attachment member around the vehicle seat. Each tension member includes a handle at one end and is removably attached to the door jamb member or seat attachment member at the opposite end.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for automobile exercise devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.